


The Bare Necessities

by Ladytalon



Category: Cleopatra 2525, Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Bare Necessities

  
"Dave, we can't…there's no way I'm going back to the SGC like this," Balinsky moaned. "You know how many people stay in the Gate Room on rotation, and then there's the Control Room!"

Dave Dixon rubbed his hands over his eyes. "We gotta get the hell out of here, Balinsky. They see we're still hanging around, who knows what they'll take next?"

"But, everyone'll see!"

"What's the big deal?" Aris interrupted, scratching the side of his neck. "We still have our weapons."

Balinsky turned on him. "But, you don't care who sees you like that!" The redhead's face was nearly matching his hair. "I have a reputation in the academic community, and-"

Dave held his hands up. "Okay, we'll go to the Alpha Site. Aris?" He looked over at the big Ilempiri and his friend nodded, reaching to dial the DHD. The wormhole established itself, and he knelt to gather up his equipment while Bosworth activated his GDO. "Let's go, boys."

In retrospect, he probably should have expected that Aris would have dialed Earth instead of the Alpha Site just to be a pain in the ass. The men of SG-13 stepped out on the other side of the Gate to shocked silence and many incredulous stares.

"Damnit, Aris!" Balinsky yelped.

On the other side of the glass, Walter Harriman stared at them. "Uh, welcome back, SG-13."

Aris raised his chin in acknowledgement. "Sergeant."

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose. "What part of, 'dial the Alpha Site' didn't you understand, exactly?"

"Um, Colonel? If you wouldn't mind staying in the Gate Room," Harriman stuttered. "I'll… get the General."

Hammond appeared immediately. "Colonel Dixon, what exactly happened to your uniforms?"

"Long story, Sir, but I'd love to tell you all about it as soon as I get something to wear," Dave hinted, shifting his P-90 in front of him.

"Understood. Briefing in one hour, Colonel."

Laughing, Aris strode down the ramp. "You Earthlings and your modesty."

They were almost to the locker room when they were intercepted by Jennifer Taylor and Sarge. "Aris, I had no idea – they grow 'em big on Ilempir," Dave's wife grinned.

Aris winked. "Looks like I won that bet."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and Sarge laughed. "Looks like. Pay the man, Dave."

Dave instinctively reached for his wallet, and the slap of his palm hitting bare skin made Sarge laugh even harder.

Vengeance was his.


End file.
